[unreadable] Poison ivy/oak dermatitis (also known as Toxicodendron dermatitis) is the most common allergic contact dermatitis in the United States, affecting millions of Americans every year. The prevalence of poison ivy and oak sensitivity in the general adult population ranges from 50 to 70%, and the sensitivity and severity of skin inflammation can range from minor irritation to that which requires medical attention. Topical corticosteroids are the main form of treatment for poison ivy/oak irritations, however the tendency to develop secondary infection can be enhanced by the use of topical or systemic corticosteroids. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this project is to evaluate a patented polymer-based coating technology as both a skin barrier to and treatment for poison ivy and poison oak dermatitis. The innovative coating is expected to provide a safe, antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory skin barrier product that may prevent and treat poison ivy/oak dermatitis. [unreadable] [unreadable] In order to demonstrate feasibility and effectiveness of using the coatings as a barrier and treatment, the following Specific Aims will be pursued: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Optimize Coating Formulations and Compound Formulations for Clinical Testing [unreadable] 2. Evaluate Coatings as a Skin Barrier and Treatment for Toxicodendron Dermatitis in Humans [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]